


Clot

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Kia-Ora, Pre-Series, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Leo and Pearl bring the chains out after the Kia-Ora incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

Pearl throws her hands up, heels clacking as she paces back and forth. Their dinner sits congealing into cold lumps. Hal purses his lips tighter, but doesn't turn away as Leo pushes a spoon against his mouth.

"I must ask you eat. We cannot remove the chains yet, but you must become accustomed to routine again." 

"Are you going to talk around the situation? I drank Kia-Ora and did something unspeakable. Can we not discuss it?"

Pearl smacks her hands against her thighs, clearing off their table. No dessert tonight. No fancy breakfasts tomorrow. 

"I am going to make more tea. Would you please put him back downstairs?" 

"You are speaking in frustration, but I will move him. Come on, Hal."

Hal watches her sweep their plates up and clack off. Leo stuffs a napkin into his pocket, crouching with a grimace as his knees pop.

"I am getting too old for this, you know? 

Yes, of course, though even that cannot stop him.


End file.
